kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 498
Tension of a Large Army is the 498th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary The Arrival The Hi Shin Unit arrives at the gathering of a big army, in order for their first deployment after the recruiting and training in the last few months. The new soldiers are getting nervous about the pressure of so many men. Yet lieutenant So Sui manages to calm them down and remembers them of their training. But even Shou Sa and Suu Gen have to admit that they haven’t seen an army as big like this since the coalition army. They talk to lieutenant En about who might be the supreme commander. But none of them was able to get any information out of Shin since the chief had summoned him and Ka Ryo Ten. The Announcement Then Chief Shou Hei Kun steps onto the stage and announces the beginning of the invasion of Zhao’s western land. Then he announces the general Kan Ki as the commander. While the soldiers of the Kan Ki Army are celebrating, the soldiers of the Hi Shin Unit are quite a bit shocked about this information. But Den Yuu has to admit, that it makes sense, since general Kan Ki was already in charge of the Koku You campaign. But then the Chief announces another general, which will be leading an army. He calls forth general Yo Tan Wa. This causes general Heki to collapse. The army of the mountain people place themselves next to the Hi Shin Unit. What causes the rookies to get nervous again. Shin greets Ba Jio and Ta Jifu, and is surprised to see, that Ta Jifu has learnt some language of the plain folk. When everybody is confused, about the announcement of two generals, the Chief announces, that none of those two will have the supreme command, but that this role will be fulfilled, by a third one, who will also be leading the last army. He announces general Ou Sen as the supreme commander of the western Zhao campaign. Characters * Sou Tan * Sou Jin * Kan To * Hei Rai * So Sui * En * Shou Sa * Suu Gen * Shin * Ka Ryo Ten * Mou Ten * Ou Hon * Bi Hei * Kei * Kou * Shou Hei Kun * Kan Ki * Na Ki * Ma Ron * Rai Do * Den Yuu * Yo Tan Wa * Heki * Ba Jio * Tajifu * Ou Sen Notes * It is the first time, the new soldiers go for a real war * An army of this scale, was last seen in at the coalition invasion * Shin and Ka Ryo Ten didn't even talk to their commanders about what campaign they are going * Tajifu has started to learn the language of the plain folk Trivia * The Zhao attack army is lead by general Kan Ki and general Yo Tan Wa under the supreme commander general Ou Sen * There are 3 attacking armies Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters